Crossroads
by KazeLei
Summary: ...COMPLETED!...Will their love stand and last forever? Discover how each one goes through his own adversity [SENRU] sorry for the nonsense summary...
1. Prologue

**Title:** Crossroads  
**Part:** Prologue

**Author:** Kazelei  
**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Any of the Characters   
**Pairing:** SenRu  
**Genre:** Angst

Prologue

It was very obvious that the wedding is grand. The church was carefully decorated by the country's in-demand interior designers. The pews have fresh flowers on their sides. The aisle is covered in a long carpet from the entrance door of the church up to the altar. Even the bell, outside the church was also decorated and was bathed in baby pink glitters that sparkle. From the entrance door to the altar, the sides of the carpet are surrounded by flowers of different kinds arranged artistically.

The ushers and usherettes were dressed elegantly and classically. The ushers are in their tuxedo while the usherettes looked simple yet elegant in their venus cut baby pink gown.

There are many sponsors coming from the members of the circle of the high and rich families. From friends, relatives, and acquaintances of both the bride and the groom.

There were flower girls, ring bearer, bride's maids and groom's men and the maid of honor and the best man. All are dressed stylishly. Their wardrobes were designed and tailored by the country's famous designers and sewers. They were maked up and hair dressed by the country's famous beauticians.

Indeed. A wedding signifying royalty.

The bride is so beautiful in her wedding gown. The white gown is designed such that it really fits her figure and brings out the beauty that radiates to her. The gown is, backless and a pencil cut at the front. Its tail is seven meters long designed and decorated by precious stones. The hems are lined with the finest and clearest crystals in the world. The bride gives everyone a smiling face but it can be seen that she's nervous.

The groom looks good in his expensive black tuxedo. He stood proudly. Everyone can see a plastered smile in his face.

No one can see that deep inside, he's mourning. His heart is bleeding. Full of hatred and regret. Hatred for that person. Regret that he ever loved that person.

There are many people at the church. Nevertheless, all are seated comfortably on the pews. There are also media outside and inside the church, patiently waiting at the same time excited with the event – the wedding of the year.

All who are part of the entourage are already lined up and ready.

He entered the church.

Dressed simply in jeans and a dark blue shirt that matches the color of his eyes. It seems that he was lost but he knew better than that. He came here to see him for the last time. Walking through the door, with bangs of his uncombed jet black hair covering his eyes, he searched for that person.

Their eyes met and locked.

The guy simply dressed in jeans and shirt bowed down his head. He already saw what he wanted to see.

The guy in tuxedo frowned. Still directly looking at the guy in jeans and shirt, he moved forward to where he is.

He looked up.

He gave him a bitter smile.

"This could've been us but you didn't fight for me," he whispered through his ears. Then he moved back to his place at the entourage.

t.b.c.


	2. Chapter 1 How Things Went Wrong

Title: Crossroads  
Part: Chapter 1 – How Things Went Wrong

Author: Kazelei  
Disclaimer: Do Not Own Any of the Characters  
Pairing: SenRu  
Genre: Angst

A/N: Okay, sorry for the long, long delay. Got busy with school work. So, here's chapter one…

Chapter 1 – How Things Went Wrong

He was shocked. He followed him with his gaze. He wanted to talk to him but he never looked back to his direction again.

'If you only knew' his mind said. He stood by the door, watching him march gracefully at the aisle of the church.

_Flashback_

He was so drained of strength that time. He over played at the court. He was so bored waiting for Akira so he played basketball alone. But he stressed out himself and so he couldn't stand nor walk himself. Good thing, someone came and assisted him. From afar, the two men looked like lovers spending a pleasant walk in the arms of each other.

Walking at the sidewalk near the court, a car speed up past the two men which nearly hit Kaede's companion if not for his companion's fast response to move aside.

Kaede stayed rooted on the ground. He couldn't move now.

"Hey! What's the matter?" his companion asked noticing Kaede's features turning paler.

"A..ki..ra. He saw us, he's mad."

"Hey, don't worry, everything will be alright. We'll just have to talk to him. Tell him everything…Explain. He'll understand. I believe Akira's kind of thinking is not that narrow, right?"

'I hope so,' Kaede said in my mind.

The next day…

Kaede was on his way out of the grocery when suddenly two men arrested him. His grocery bags were thrown at the entrance of the grocery as the two men dragged him into the black car. Inside, he was blindfolded.

"Who are you? What do you want? Let me go!" as he tried to get out of the hold of his arrestors but to no avail his strength wasn't enough to fight them. He felt the car go up a slope and turn in a sharp curve then suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

He was dragged out of the car and his blindfold was also removed. He adjusted his eyes to the brightness of the light…He looked around him. They were in a deserted warehouse and he's not familiar with the place.

"Who are you?" he demanded from the man standing in front of him.

'This is probably their master…' he thought.

The man opened a brief case in front of him. In it is a big amount of money. "Take the money and leave my son!" The man ordered.

He was shocked. He knew that his boyfriend's father is against their relationship but he didn't expect things to go this worse. "I'm sorry? I don't get it…" he said hoping that this isn't happening.

"I said take the money and go! Don't ever meet up with my son again!" the man repeated.

Kaede couldn't really believe on what's happening.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't think I can do what you're asking me to do…you can never buy love…you can never exchange money with love" he calmly stated.

"Ha! Why? Do you think my son is really taking you seriously? Think bastard! You're just one of his toys…Know what? You should thank me, I'm offering you more than the amount of money that you need to live a luxurious life and you are refusing it. What kind of brain do you have? You are nothing to him! Guys…" as he called out to his bodyguards, "teach him a lesson, will ya?"

Right away, four bunch of guys neared to him and took their chance to punch and kick him. One guy gave him an uppercut, another gave him a blow in the abdomen. Still another punched his chest which caused him a difficulty in his breathing. He was already kneeling on the ground then another guy stepped on his neck…He is wasted, he is already passing out but he still tried to stand up and gain consciousness.

Swaying as he stood up, he faced Akira's father, blood dripping on his face, his eyes full of hatred, "Do whatever you want to do but I will never leave Akira" he said with conviction.

"Really? Let's see. Guys, bring him out!" Akira's father ordered his men.

"I'm warning you boy, one wrong move and bang!" Akira's father continued and he acted as if he was shooting Kaede's head.

Kaede slightly frowned. 'He couldn't have used his own son as a black mail, right?' he asked himself.

Even if his eyes were in a blur, he tried to look at the person that one guy was taking out from the inside of the warehouse.

Just then, another car came along. Kaede directed his gaze towards it. 'Akira!' he thankfully breathed.

"Father! What is this!" he demanded, anger in his tone is detected.

"Oh, Akira, good thing you are here. You are here to witness the betrayal of your boyfriend." As his father smiled a devious one.

Akira was about to go to Kaede's side when his father's men prevented him.

"No son! Stay where you are!" his father commanded.

"Let Kaede go dad! I'm warning you! Why do you have to do these things?" Akira protested.

"Shut up Akira! Just wait and see. Do you think your boyfriend will fight for you if his real boyfriend is here and in my hands?"

Just then, one of the men of Akira's father brought out someone from the warehouse.

"Oniisan!" Kaede whispered to himself. His onii-san was there. Battered and full of blood. He wanted to go and hug his oniisan but then he couldn't. He was held by two strong muscled men. He looked at Akira. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were pleading, asking for help from Akira.

"Now Kaede Rukawa! Choose!" Akira's father commanded him.

"My son or your boyfriend?" as one guy was pointing a gun to his oniisan's head.

Kaede just looked at Akira's father. His eyes full of hatred. The fire of anger can be seen in his blue eyes. 'Son or boyfriend? Don't you know? You are referring to only one person!'

"Kaede?" Akira asked him.

Kaede just stood there eyes directed nowhere. Tears were blurring his vision. He was already crying and he can feel his heart constricting but he tried to calm himself.

He then slowly turned his direction to Akira.

"Akira, I…" he swallowed the lump in his throat. Akira's father had his gaze directed to Kaede. Sending the message…'one wrong move and…'

All the while Kaede thought, he would be the one to be killed. It never crossed his mind that Akira's father would involve his one and only kin.

He was really mad at Akira's father.

Kaede looked directly into Akira's eyes. He was pleading for help and understanding.

"Decide now Kaede Rukawa! I'm running out of patience!" Akira's father shouted.

He even shot a gun whose bullet almost hit Kaede's oniisan.

"On my count, one, two, three!"

"No!" Kaede shouted.

"Don't!" and he ran towards his oniisan.

"Kaede?" Akira asked not believing with what Kaede had just did.

'So its true. I've seen both of you yesterday! Happy, contented. I've never known that you could betray me! Dammit Kaede! I thought you love me!' Akira said in his mind.

"Does that mean you are choosing your boyfriend over my son?"

Kaede couldn't do anything. He loves Akira but he couldn't bear to lose the only kin that he has.

"He slowly looked at Akira, tears running down his face. I'm sorry Akira but I don't love you. Your father is right, you deserve someone better than me" he said.

Upon hearing those words, Akira felt his world shatter into pieces. Not able to control his disappointment, he went back to his car and drove away from the dreaded place.

While, Akira's father was left laughing together with his men.

"Tsk…tsk…I told you boy, I can manipulate whoever I want to Akira's father laughed as he ordered his men to depart.

Kaede was left in the warehouse together with his oniisan.

He hugged his oniisan as he was kneeling at the ground crying on what fate has done to him.

"Kaede, why'd you do that? Now, Akira's really mad at you."

Kaede sobbed and in between sobs…"I couldn't bear to lose you oniisan. I Love You. You're the only family I have" then he passed out.

A week after the incident, Kaede decided to talk to Akira. He has been reaching for Akira through his cellphone but Akira's not answering his call. Either Akira would cancel his call or switch off his cellphone.

He then concluded that Akira was mad at him and he was banned in Akira's life. He still tried reaching out but to no avail, Akira ignored him. And exactly after seven days of trying to reach out to Akira, he heard the news, Akira's getting married with the only child of the owner of one of the multinational companies in Japan.

He was shocked at the news. He never expected this. According to the news, the bride and the groom met and were acquainted sometime last month, they fell in love and decided to get on to the family life. Kaede couldn't believe what he's reading. Crying, he threw the news paper into the trash can.

_End of Flashback_

t.b.c


	3. Chapter 2 The Wedding

Title: Crossroads  
Part: Chapter 2 – The Wedding

Author: Kazelei  
Disclaimer: Do Not Own Akira and Kaede...  
Pairing: SenRu  
Genre: Angst

A/N: Okay, here's chapter two! Well, how'sthe story going? Please R&R ...thanx!

Chapter 2 – The Wedding

At last, the parade of the entourage was over. At the altar, the bride and the groom knelt and waited for the priest to start his readings.

At the entrance part of the church, he remained standing. Eyes trying his best to get a clear picture of what's happening but tears blurred his vision. He can't take it anymore, the pain…it hurts so much. He was breathing harshly. He desperately wanted to stop the wedding but he cant…

What else can be more painful than seeing the love of your life take another chapter of his life without you. Witnessing the only person whom you love to be married to another one at the same time the person you love hating you.

He's breathing so hard but he still wanted to stay.

He could hear at the speakers that the priest is already asking Akira.

"Akira Sendoh, do you accept Yume Lee as your faithfully and lawfully wedded wife?"

'Please say no, please…' his mind is praying. Eyes closed, tears brimming down his face, breathing hardly, fists clenched, body shaking.

"I…"

"I do…" came the answer. Spoken coldly and sternly. As his eyes searched for the guy he talked with a while back. Akira saw him open his eyes, he saw sadness through it…then he ran away. Part of him, regretted his answer. He wanted to follow him but he couldn't. He felt sorry for him. When he saw him cry, he's certain he also felt the pain that he felt. And he also confirmed to himself that he still loves Kaede despite Kaede's 'betrayal.'

After hearing his answer, he ran as fast as he could, away from that place, away from that event. He can't really breathe now. On a tree not so far away at the church, he sat and took a rest. Calming himself, suppressing his tears but he can't. He sat under the tree, legs folded, arms wrapped around his feet, and his face buried on his knees. He was crying, he can't endure the pain.

A guard approached him.

"Excuse me, but trespassers are not allowed here. You see, the event in the church is the Wedding of the Year and we don't want trespassers to ruin it or mingle with the important people inside," the guard said arrogantly.

In an ordinary day and when he's in his usual self, he would've kicked and punched the guard and tell the guard his famous line "Doa'ho," but not today.

So he rode his bike and moved away from the church.

Meanwhile at the wedding…

"Yume Lee, do you accept Akira Sendoh as your faithfully and lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked the bride.

All are silent, waiting for her to answer.

Her mind was wondering. She doesn't know what to do. She's confused on whether to follow the will of her parents or to fight for her freedom.

"Ha!" she said surprised.

She doesn't know what to do. In the middle of her wedding, she was lost.

'What will I answer?' asked her confused mind.

"I do…n't. She spoke softly but the way she said those words, it's really evident that she meant what she said.

Gasps and oh my's were heard from the audience.

She carefully faced the audience and bowed down. And with courage and braveness, held her head up high and looked directly at the audience. "Sumimasen everyone but I have come to my senses. I am sorry that it came to this point before I finally understood what I'm doing. I don't want to marry someone I don't love. I want to fall in love, be hurt if it's part of the thing called love. I want to marry a person whom I love and who loves me too. I don't want to marry for the sake of business merging and all those other business stuff…I still want to be free." Then she bowed down again.

Akira was surprised. He looked at her. She approached him and she gave him a shake hand. He bowed to her then he ran out of the church.

'Kaede! I have to find him'… as he rummaged for his car keys inside his pocket.

t.b.c.


	4. Chapter 3 Kaede's Agony

**Title**: Crossroads  
**Part**: Chapter 3 - Kaede's Agony

**Author**: Kazelei  
**Disclaimer**: Do Not Own Any of the Characters  
**Pairing**: SenRu  
**Genre**: Angst

Chapter 3 – Kaede's Agony

He pedaled quickly hoping to reach home. He still hasn't gained his normal breathing. He's having a hard time inhaling for air. He can feel something that squeezes his heart as if stopping it to beat. He pressed his right palm to his left chest. Upon entering the gate of his home, he lost his consciousness. He fell at the pathway from the gate to his home's balcony.

Several minutes later, Akira stopped his car by Kaede's gate. He was about to enter the gate but suddenly he stopped. He smiled at the sight of him.

'Typical Kaede, sleeping anywhere, anytime.'

Akira then scooped Kaede in his arms, and brought him at the balcony. He saw Kaede's keys near the wheels of his bike. He was about to lay Kaede on the bench at the balcony when he noticed something unusual.

Kaede's paler than usual, and he could hear him breathing heavily.

'What's wrong?' his mind asked.

He felt Kaede's skin. It's a little bit cold.

He searched for his pulse and he was alarmed at what he found out. Kaede's pulse beat is so slow.

He is really scared. He scooped Kaede again and brought him to his car.

Just like a crazy man, he drove madly and hastily, blowing horns to those that block his way going to the hospital. He didn't follow traffic signals and he caused many traffic jams.

Arriving at the hospital, he was so worried at the same time afraid. All is well, the nurses and the doctors attended to Kaede immediately at the emergency room however, Akira was left outside the room. He was forbidden to enter the room.

Outside the room, he paced to and fro, just like a father waiting for his first born baby to be given birth by his wife. He was really so, so worried about Kaede.

In his mind, he's asking, 'What could've happened to Kaede? All the while, I thought he's well…' his thought's trailed off as the doctor came out of the emergency room.

He stood up and approached the doctor.

"I am his boy…I mean best friend and I brought him here." said before the doctor could even ask.

"He's safe right now. We just have to wait for the diagnosis and analysis of the laboratory on the results of the tests that we have done. We are now going to transfer him in one of our private rooms. Just wait here for the nurses and you can go with them to his room." Then the doctor disappeared.

He waited for Kaede to be taken out of the room by the nurses then he followed them to Kaede's private room. He stood there watching as the attendants transferred Kaede from the movable bed to the bed in the private room. He saw Kaede. Still pale but at least, his heavy breathing lessened now. Two packs of dextrose were connected to him plus an oxygen tank. He was so worried.

In his mind, 'If Kaede's well, why does he have to be connected to all these sorts of things (referring to the dextrose and oxygen tank)?' he said.

"Excuse me." He said to one of the nurses.

The nurse looked at him in response.

"Um…just want to ask, are you sure he is really okay?" he asked his gaze directed to Kaede.

"Yes sir. He's already safe. Just let him rest and wait for him to wake up okay. Relax, he's out of harm's way already," the nurse smiled then left the room.

He sighed. Thankful that everything is well. He then looked at Kaede again.

"Hey! You know what, you're really an angel. You're so beautiful. I love watching you when you're sleeping." He said fixing Kaede's bangs that were hiding his closed eyes.

"I missed you. Remember what happened a while back? I'm sorry I answered 'I do'. I should've said no. Thanks to Yume, she said no. Hear me? We're both free. When you wake up, we'll be getting married, hear me? And about last, last week…I forgive you. Sorry, I didn't give you a chance to explain." He said playing with Kaede's bangs.

"I want to be the one that you'll first see when you open those beautiful eyes. I missed your blue eyes like sapphire that reflects mine. I Love You. I Love You. I Love you." As he gave Kaede a kiss on the lips.

He caressed his cheeks, held his hands, watched him sleep.

On the east, the sun slowly rises. Bathing the world with its bright yellow rays showering warmth to the world.

He slowly opened his eyes. The rays of the sun were blinding his vision.

'Where am I?' he asked himself.

He felt something heavy on his right hand. He turned his look to the direction of his right hand and was taken aback.

"Sen..Akira? Aki?" he asked, not certain if it was really Akira but clearly thinking, it is really Akira. He can see that spiky hair.

Who else among his acquaintances would have a spiky hair? It's only Akira.

As if his question being answered, Akira slowly raised his head. "Kaede, you're awake!" he smiled.

"W..what are you doing here? Why am I here?" Kaede asked.

"Hey, hey! One question at a time okay. I'm here because I'm the one who brought you here and I got so worried that I can't leave you and I don't know why I brought you here…uh…you see, you were so pale yesterday and you were breathing so hard and so I got really worried. Anyway, no need to be troubled now, everything's okay. You're okay. The doctor says. We'll just have to wait for the result of the tests that they have administered to you yesterday," Akira happily explained.

"What did the doctor say? Do I have a sickness?" Kaede asked worriedly.

"No need to think that negative okay. You're fine. You're well." Akira said.

Kaede was about to ask another question when a nurse entered the room.

"Ohayou sirs. I have to get the blood pressure and temperature of the patient and I need to change his dextrose too. I also need to remove his oxygen tank. Sorry to disturb," the nurse said as she started her task.

Akira, just moved a little bit away from Kaede to give access to the nurse.

"When will I go out?" Kaede suddenly asked the nurse.

"Kaede, you have to stay here until you're fully well. You have to recover well. You have to follow the orders of the doctor okay?" said Akira.

However, the nurse still answered him. "When the doctor says you're already well, then you can go home sir. I have to leave now. Oh by the way, here's your breakfast sir." She said as she brought a tray of food towards Kaede.

"I'll be the one to feed you," Akira volunteered.

But he refused.

"No! I can do it myself. I can take care of myself." He said refusing to eat the food Akira's giving him. Pushing Akira away from him.

"Better go back to your wife, she's waiting…" Kaede said. As he said these words, it's good as hurting himself plus the reality that Akira will never be his anymore, no more.

Akira was startled with Kaede's reaction.

"Kaede, you don't understand, will you let me explain first?"

Kaede was about to talk when…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Doctor Kogure entered the door. "Oh! Having your breakfast? I'm here to talk to the patient for some important matters. If you'll excuse us, mister?" he said eyeing Akira.

Akira understood, nodding then he went out.

He stood outside Kaede's private room door waiting for the conversation to end.

"Rukawa-san, I don't know how to start this but…" the doctor began.

"Stop! I know what you're going to tell me. I have a heart ailment and my time is nearing," Kaede said softly while sobbing.

The doctor was taken aback. "You knew? Then why didn't you take in your medicines?"

"I…I was about to do so but I wasn't able, I lost consciousness before I was able to take in some," he answered truthfully.

"When will I be released?" he asked.

"After a week, you need to get enough rest. You are emotionally stressed at the same time physically. You don't have any stamina. I believe you've been depriving yourself of food and nutrients for the past days. That won't help in prolonging your life." The doctor explained.

"Please, let me go. I have my own doctor. He's trying his best to cure me. I was supposed to go to him yesterday but I wasn't able to make it. He'll be worried," he pleaded. His features softening nearly breaking into tears.

"Let's see what I can do to that Rukawa-san. I cannot release you without the assurance that you can already take care of yourself. I'll tell you if I can release you tomorrow, and then I'll prepare your release papers right away."

"Arigato." Kaede simply said.

"By the way, can I have the name of your doctor?"

"Dr. Hisahi Mitsui."

"I see, okay then." The doctor was about to open the door when Kaede spoke again.

"Another favor please. Please don't tell my companion or any other else that I have this sickness. I don't want them to worry. I can take care of myself." He asked.

The doctor just smiled then went out of the room. Opening the door, he saw Akira idly leaning on the wall, facial expressions showing that his mind's wondering. He didn't even notice when the doctor went out of the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. You must have been bored." The doctor said bringing back Akira's mind to reality.

"What took you so long doc? Is something wrong? What were the results of the laboratory tests," he asked.

"Nothing serious. Your friend inside was just over fatigued. He just needs enough rest," he said patting Akira's shoulders. "You take care of him."

Akira gave the doctor a smile of gratitude. "Domo arigatou gozai mashita."

"No problem, just don't hurt him and take care of him…especially his heart," he added then the doctor went away.

'Especially his heart? Does he know? But it could also be that…ugh never mind, the doctor says he's well. Maybe he just can detect feelings as well as he can detect sickness,' Akira wondered as he entered the room.

He saw a sleeping Kaede. He was disappointed. He wanted to talk to him now, to clear things out but he couldn't. He would be very guilty if he disturbs Keade's sleep right now. He just sat by his bed and watched him sleep.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He saw who was calling and it was his dad. 'Whew! Do I need to answer this? This would just end up to another argument,' he said talking to his mind but out of respect he answered his phone.

"Hello, dad?" he said.

"Akira! Where are you! What you've done is not acceptable. She refused and you didn't do anything! You know that marrying her would be a great chance for us to expand our business!" his father's voice was so loud that he felt that his ears were about to explode.

"Dad, what do you want me to do? What's done has been done. We'll talk alright, I'm on my way there." he said.

He was about to go out of the room but he remembered. He went back to Kaede, held both his hands. "Wait for me Kaede, I'll be back. Don't be stubborn okay. Wait…For…Me. I'll bring you your favorite foods. And drink your medicines. I Love You Baby." As he gave Kaede a kiss on the forehead. Then another kiss on the lips.

Then he went out of the room.

He slowly opened his eyes. "Why are you doing all these to me Aki? I Love you too! But you're already married" he said tears running down his tear stained cheeks.

When Akira entered the room a while back, he was just pretending to be asleep because he didn't want to talk to him anymore. That would just increase the pain that he's feeling. How he prevented those tears from falling down while Akira was still there.

He sat on the bed crying. Like a lost child in the middle of the crowd he was so alone. But after awhile, he regained his composure. He looked around the room, eyes searching for his clothes.

'I have to go before Akira comes back.'

All of a sudden, a nurse entered the room. "Sir you need to drink your medicine."

He obliged. He took the medicine, drank it, saying nothing.

"How are you feeling right now?" The nurse asked him.

"OK" he simply said.

"Your friend awhile back told me to look after you. He seems to be so worried about you. He cares for you a lot. He was the one who watched over you last night. He never slept. And he told me to take care of you, he'll come back after an hour," the nurse told him.

He just looked at the nurse then went back to sleep, his back facing the nurse.

The nurse understood him.

'Probably, he's not just in the mood. Maybe still upset.' She just told herself as she started to go out of the room but turned to look at Kaede again.

"Sir, just take a rest, if you need something, I'll be checking for you every now and then." Then she went out of the room.

For several moments, Kaede remained in that position. After awhile, after making sure that the nurse has already exited the room, he carefully reached for his clothes at the bedside table at the same time removing the dextrose connected to him. Feeling pain all over his body, he tried to ignore it as he changed into his usual clothes the previous day.

He slowly stood up and started his way out of the door. He looked towards his left and right making sure that no nurse or attendant would see him and then he slowly made his way out of the hospital passing through the back doors of the hospital.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to attend our appointment yesterday. Something came up. I wasn't able to come," he lied, head bowed down.

"It's okay. Don't lie to me. I know what happened. You were in the hospital," he simply said.

He suddenly raised his head, frowning, his eyes asking 'How the heck did you know?'

The doctor just smiled. "Look at your hand. It's obvious that you are fresh from dextrose. Your arm's bleeding. Come, let's tend to that."

The doctor then cleaned and placed a bandage on Kaede's skin where the dextrose needle has been pricked.

"Now, let's proceed to a more serious stuff," the doctor said his features transferring from a gleeful one to a serious one. A grimed expression can be seen on his face.

"Kaede, your body rejects the donated heart for your heart transplant." He said directly. He was sad to break the news to Kaede but he knows that it would be harder and it would be more painful for his patient if he delayed the news.

Eleven days had passed, since they saw a heart donor who matches Kaede's blood type and body condition. And it's been a week that he saw a tiny smile on Kaede's face. It was as if he saw hope coming, but it wasn't.

Kaede was shocked. He just looked at him, unbelievingly.

In Kaede's mind 'No more, I'm really gonna die, goodbye Akira. Soon I'll leave this world. I hope you'll be happy…' as he cried silently. He couldn't accept this. Just the time he saw a speck of hope, he was still denied the chance of living.

He cried and cried. Mitsui just let him, it's better to bring out the pain than suppress it and would just cause another heartache.

He continued crying and crying until he felt his heart constrict. This is it. He knelt down on the floor, his left chest pressed and wrapped by both his hands. He cannot breathe. He's gasping for air, his vision's in a haze, then he fainted.

t.b.c.

**A/N:** Okay, so here's chapter three! hay! I've also uploaded chapter four...hope you guys can read it too...and before i forget, i just wanna thank those people who kindly read and posted a review for this fic...nyahaha...thnx a lot...


	5. Chapter 4 Akira's Agony

**Title**: Crossroads  
**Part**: Chapter 4 – Akira's Agony

**Author**: Kazelei  
**Disclaimer**: Do Not Own Any of the Characters  
**Pairing**: SenRu  
**Genre**: Angst

Chapter 4 – Akira's Agony

Meanwhile…

Akira was smiling as he entered the hospital. He can't wait to see Kaede. Seven hours have passed since he left Kaede sleeping in the hospital but he've already missed him so much. He brought with him some of Kaede's favorites - cadburry chocolates, freshly cooked tempura which he ordered from their favorite restaurant, etc. plus a bouquet of flowers.

After almost three hours of arguing between him and his dad, he made up his own decision.

_/Flashback/_

"Akira! Your dad is so angry. Please settle these things" his mom told him as he entered their mansion.

"Where is he mom?"

"At the library. Son, try to understand your dad."

"No. I Will make myself clear to him."

Opening the door of the library room…

"Well, well, well, it's good that you have come to your senses son. Welcome home." His father said.

"We can still push through with the wedding tomorrow Akira. You just have to convince Yume, that you will soon find yourselves in love with one another. Akira, your marriage with the only daughter of the Yume's will make us richer and more powerful. This is the key to what I've been dreaming off. We will be able to expand our company to other countries. It will bring great prosperity to us. Now son, go, Yume needs just to be courted."

"I can't believe you dad! All you think about is how to get rich! We already have enough!"

"No! I'm not going to marry Yume and I'm not going to follow her whereabouts and beg her to marry me! I have the right to choose the person whom I am to love and to marry. You don't own my heart dad. You cannot dictate me all the time." Akira said, trying to control his feelings. He badly wanted to shout at the man in front of him. He couldn't believe his dad but he still has that respect for his father.

"What the hell are you talking about Akira Sendoh! How dare you to talk to me like that! I did not raise you just to answer me. And since when did you start breaking my orders? You will marry Yume whether you like it or not. I've already talked to her parents and they said Yume is already willing to marry you! You will marry her! That's an order!"

"No I won't!"

"You will!"

"I will not marry Yume!"

"Why not? Give me one good reason son," his father said in a sarcastic manner.

Akira remained silent. He knew, his father is up for something. In heated arguments like this, when his father starts talking sarcastically, he knew, his father's planning something evil.

"Is it because of that pale and black raven-haired boy? My God Akira! I understand that maybe you've found what you need in him. He maybe a good fucker but he cannot bear you children. Mark my word, what you feel for him is only lust. But I have to congratulate you, he is indeed beautiful. You only like him because he can reciprocate your animalistic behavior when it comes to sex."

Akira couldn't take it anymore. He was desperately trying to calm himself but hearing his father to insult Kaede that way really made his anger rise.

Stepping nearer to his father, with fists clenched to his side and eyes directed only to his father, he grabbed his father's collar and pushed him hard.

His father hit the wall.

Not contented with what he did, he punched both sides of his father. As he was doing this, he was crying. Akira was so sorry, he did this. In his mind,

'Perhaps it's not always the case that Blood is Thicker than Water.'

He was lost in his train of thoughts that he did not notice his father stood up and give him a punch on the abdomen.

"You ungrateful dimwit! Me and my wife have raised you, gave you good education, and gave you food and shelter. If not of my wife's plea, we shouldn't have picked you up in one of the garbage areas at the city. You have a very rude behavior. Perhaps you still have that criminal blood running in your veins. I despise you! You are not my child." As his father gave him another punch in the abdomen.

Akira was shocked with what he discovered. He can't get himself to think straight, he was already kneeling on the carpeted floor as his father kicked his limp body.

"That's it. Kneel infront of me. Hahaha!" his father was saying.

"You will marry Yume. That'll serve as your payment for all the years that we've given you all that you need to live! Without me, you're nothing AKIRA and I regret giving you my name, you are a shame to the Sendoh's" his father said sternly.

Akira remained silent and slumped on the floor. This is too much. Slowly, he stood up and looked directly at his father, tears blurring his vision.

He can feel blood on his face as a result of the punches that his father has given him.

"You maybe the reason why I am alive, I may owe my life to you, You may have given me food, a home to live, good and quality education as you've mentioned but I will not let you dictate my life.

All these years, I've followed all that you want. Starting from the course I have to take at the university up to the career that I took up after graduation. I remained following all your orders hoping that you could give just a little of your time to me. I've studied and worked hard to impress you but I gained nothing.

With you, I never really felt the love of a father. You were just a provider of the material things that I need. You never showed love to me.

I believe I already paid all the things that you've given me through my work at your company. I've closed many deals which I believe the company wouldn't be able to do so without me.

And oh, about Kaede, how dare you to insult him like that. You don't know anything about him. You know nothing about falling in love.

And thank you for confirming my hunches. I've already had the feeling that I am not your real child, what I need is a confirmation from you. That's why you never treated me as your son."

As Akira was saying these things, he could feel a lump in his throat.

"And perhaps you're right. Perhaps my family is a family of thieves, criminals? And yeah, despite the good education that you've given me, my criminal blood is still in my veins.

Don't worry, I won't kill you. You should be grateful for that."

Akira said, eyes never leaving his father.

"From this day on, I renounce you as my father and part of that is renouncing all the properties and the people connected to you."

Then he turned his back and started his way out but he saw his mother crying by the door.

"Akira! What happened to your face?" his mother asked in horror.

"We have to tend to that," she said as she reached to caress Akira's face. Akira let his mother led him to where their medicine box is while his father was left at the library.

"I'm sorry son, I should have told you the truth before, but I just don't want you to get hurt." Akira's mother was saying she was tending his wounds.

Akira remained silent, after a while…

"I can take care of myself. I am nothing to you anymore, am I? Thank You." As he started his way out of the door.

But his mother stopped him. "Wait! Akira, I understand you and I will not insist on what we want. Just remember, I love you son" as his mother gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you mom! Thank you," was all he could say.

He was about to start his way out when his mother pulled his hand. His mom took up several credit cards from his wallet and gave it to Akira.

"Here, take these, you'll be needing them. And take your car with you; after all you bought that from your earnings. You know where to contact me if you need help" as she kissed Akira.

Akira just nodded, then left without turning back.

Akira just drove and drove his car with the sound from the stereo banging in his head. What a day! He dropped by a boxing gym and poured out all his hatred in punching and kicking the punching bags.

After an hour, sweats were all over his body. Just then he remembered.

"Kaede! Oh no!" as he quickly took a shower and changed into his clothes and headed to the hospital.

_/End of Flashback/_

He knocked on the door but no one answered. He assumed that Kaede's still asleep, only to find out that he's already gone.

He dropped his groceries and the bouquet of flowers that he's holding. He opened the bathroom but he wasn't there then he checked the dresser, his clothes were gone!

He ran at the reception area and asked where Kaede had gone and he was informed that the patient was missing.

He ran to Dr. Kogure's office.

"Doc! What happened? Where is Kaede! Please tell me," Akira pleaded.

Kogure was amazed on Akira's reaction. He's acting hysterically. Probably, he really loves him (pertaining to Kaede). "Well, I am so sorry, we were not able to keep him here in the hospital. He was already missing thirty minutes after you left him. We are trying our best to look for him. Why don't you check out his home?"

Akira hurriedly ran out of the hospital. He went to Kaede's house. He knocked, and knocked but no one opened the door.

"Kaede! Open up!" he shouted madly, but no answer.

He searched for him everywhere. At Shohoku High School, at the basketball court where they usually have there one-on-ones, on his favorite fishing spot, on the house of Kaede's team mates, but Kaede wasn't there and they don't know where he is. They haven't seen Kaede since Akira's supposed to be wedding day.

He was going crazy already. He does not have any clue on the whereabouts of Kaede.

Akira walked limply, shoulders down. 'You ran away from me again Kaede. Is this the way you want it? I offered you explanation you didn't hear me out and now you're nowhere to be found. You came to my wedding and distracted me there. I saw you cry and get hurt. I'm so worried about you. Where are you now? I need you Kaede' his mind's racing with so many questions.

He went back to Kaede's house hoping to see Kaede there but he was greeted with nothing. He's already tired. For the whole day, he searched for Kaede and what he got was nothing. He slumped on the stairs going to Kaede's balcony, he was so tired. He needs to get some rest.

It was already night time and ha was so tired. He lay on the bench at Kaede's balcony planning to take a nap while waiting for Kaede but slept overcome his tired body and he slept the whole night.

t.b.c.

**A/N:** And this is chapter four! Hay! I'm also feeling sad about this story...i don't know why did i ever think of writing this story...


	6. Chapter 5 Discoveries and Revelations

**Title:** Crossroads  
**Part:** Chapter 5 – Discoveries and Revelations

**Author:** Kazelei  
**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Any of the Characters  
**Pairing:** SenRu  
**Genre:** Angst

Chapter 5 – Discoveries and Revelations

The next day…

He was stretching and was adjusting his eyes to the day light when his eyes caught something shining as it was stroked by the rays of the rising sun.

'Kaede's bike,' he thought. 'Kaede was never really home because if he did, he should've parked his bike at the garage, then where is he,' his mind was asking.

Standing up, he walked towards Kaede's bicycle. He pulled the bike and let it stood up but something on the grassy ground caught his attention. It was some kind of a medicine bottle. He slowly picked it up and examined the medicine.

He read the label as '. . .'

Then, realization struck him…Kaede's so pale and he couldn't even breathe, Kaede's having a hard time in breathing, Kaede was even having an oxygen tank when he was confined, Dr. Kogure said he should take care of Kaede's heart…does this mean?

Akira was on his way to the hospital again. He needs to talk to Dr. Kogure as soon. Reaching the hospital he directly went to Dr. Kogure's office.

Good thing, the Dr. was there.

"What is this medicine?" he asked holding out the bottle of medicine he had picked up from Kaede's home.

"That?" Kogure said. He took the bottle of medicine from Akira and examined it closely.

"This is a medicine for people who have severe heart ailments. People with this kind of ailment have a fifty-fifty chance of living. Where'd you get this?" Kogure asked.

Akira was shocked. 'Severe Heart Ailments, Kaede has a heart disease.'

"You knew it! Why didn't you tell me the truth!" Akira said, anger rising in his veins. He wanted to give the doctor in the face but he stopped himself. He just stood there. Hands clenched. If looks could kill, he may have killed the doctor with the sharp look in his eyes.

Kogure was astonished. "Rukawa–san told me not to tell it to you. I am sorry for that but I think he did that for your own good. He didn't want you to suffer," he simply said.

"You're wrong. If you think you had helped both of us, you're wrong. You don't know the pain that I'm feeling right now. Please, if you want to help, tell me where he is. I don't know anything about his sickness," Akira said tears already running down his face.

Kogure was so touched.

"I don't know where he is. If you tried his home and you never found him there, probably he ran to a refugee. I remember asking him, what's his doctor's name and he said 'Dr. Hisashi Mitsui.' I really don't know about this doctor. Perhaps you better start looking for his clinic or the hospital he's working."

Just then a nurse was knocking on Dr. Kogure's door.

"Dr! I found something on Rukawa-san's room!" the nurse was reporting to Dr. Kogure.

The nurse held out on what seemed to be a calling card to Dr. Kogure.

"Dr. Hisashi Mitsui." Kogure read.

Akira saw a fragment of hope. He will be able to find Kaede. He took the calling card from Dr. Kogure, and off he goes to the address written in the calling card.

In one of the rooms at Dr. Mitsui Hisashi's clinic, Kaede was resting peacefully with tanks of oxygen connected to help ease his breathing and bags of dextrose to provide him nutrients.

Mitsui sat beside the bed, watching Kaede. He was combing Kaede's hair with his fingers.

"I'm sorry Kaede! I couldn't do anything to save you! If only the donated heart wasn't rejected by your body…

Kaede, be strong ne? Fight! Give me one more chance. One more chance to find another heart donor…

You can do it Kaede. Be strong! Fight for your life just like the way you've fought for victory on your basketball games."

As Mitsui held both of Kaede's hands.

"Akira" Mitsui heard Kaede whisper his lover's name.

"Yeah, Akira. Fight for your life Kaede. For you. For Akira." Mitsui said.

Outside the room, someone who have witnessed the scene felt betrayed and felt all the hope he has leave him.

'So this is it. I came looking for you Kaede. I am so worried about you. Only to find out that you've found yourself in the comfort of your another lover. I am wasted. No family. No friends. No Kaede,' Akira thought as he walked out of the clinic.

He drove his car not knowing where to go, going round and round the vicinity of the clinic where Kaede is. He can't seem to move away from this place, until he saw a bar near the clinic; he stopped his car and went inside. He drowned himself in alcohol. Hoping to forget all the things that happened. Hoping to forget the pain that he's feeling physically and emotionally.

Wiping his tears away, Mitsui stood up and went out of Kaede's room.

"Dr., someone's looking for you a while back. Have you talked to him?"

"What! Who's looking for me?"

"I wasn't able to ask sir but I gave him the direction to Rukawa-san's room. After a few minutes, I saw him storming outside the clinic. I thought you had a misunderstanding with him." The nurse explained.

'Hmn…who could that be?' Mitsui was wondering when suddenly a thought struck him.

"Nurse, could you describe the features of this person who's looking for me?"

"Actually sir, he has a weird hair style. All his hair is spiked, defying gravity. Uh-oh…he's handsome."

"That's it! Thank You. Have you by any chance knew what direction did he go?" Mitsui asked the nurse again confirming his guess. 'It was Akira Sendoh who came at the clinic several minutes before, but where'd he go?'

"He rode on his car and I think I saw him pull up in one of the bars there outside," the nurse answered again.

And so, Mitsui went inside and out of every bar that was a walking distance away from his clinic trying to look for Akira.

On the last bar that he entered, he was about to conclude that Akira probably have left when out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a certain spiky haired guy drinking liquor at the counter. It's evident that the guy is already drunk as he has already consumed eleven bottles of liquor.

"Akira Sendoh! That's enough." Mitsui said.

Grudgingly, Akira turned to look at the person calling his name. Even if drunk, Akira could still remember this person.

'This is Kaede's new lover, what is he doing here?' Akira was asking himself.

Gritting his teeth, "What do you want? You already took Kaede away from me. What else do you want?" Akira asked aiming to punch Mitsui but he wasn't able to as he was about to fall on the floor.

Thanks to Mitsui who had assisted him and prevented him from his fall.

"I do not need you! Why are you here? You should be with Kaede taking care of him! You moron! Boyfriend snatcher," Akira accused Mitsui.

Many people are already gathering around them and Mitsui does not have any idea on how to keep Akira's mouth shut so he just punched Akira who fell on the floor.

Mitsui then took the chance to pull Akira out of the disco bar and he brought him in one of the vacant rooms in his clinic. After fixing Akira on the bed, he got the chance to observe him.

'So you are the lucky guy whom my Kaede loves so much and cries for every night ever since he knew about your planned wedding with that girl. You are the fortunate one to feel Kaede's love and affection. And you were the one who've melt his heart of stone. No comment. You're handsome as Kaede says.'

t.b.c.

**Author's Notes:** So, how's the story going? Last two chapters to go! I hope you liked this chapter. Before I go, I just want to thank the following and provide answers to their questions, reactions to their comments, etc, hehe…**chucks** (of course I'm going to finish this fic, hehe, this fic is already reaching its last chapters), **JL** (thanks for defending me against geki, hehe, gimme five!), **jam** (thank you for reviewing all of my fics, I love you for that ), **mikawa akira** (I'm glad you liked this fic, just watch out for the few remaining chapters…) **white soul** (okay, I'll put that in mind…'LESSER BAD WORDS' hehe, actually I already have an ending for this fic, you'll be surprised…). Bye! Til next chapter… --> Senru Lovin' **KazeLei**


	7. Chapter 6 The Truth

**Title:** Crossroads  
**Part:** Chapter 6 – The Truth

**Author:** Kazelei  
**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Any of the Characters  
**Pairing:** SenRu  
**Genre:** Angst

**Chapter 6 – The Truth**

Waking up, he stretched his hands and slowly opened his eyes.

He tried to get up.

"Aw! Head ache!" he said shaking his head.

'Wait! Where am I? In a hospital? What happened last night?' as he tried to remember the events that happened and made him end up in this white painted room.

Suddenly, a nurse entered carrying a tray of breakfast.

"Ohayou, sir! What a nice day, ne? I've come to serve you breakfast. Here's coffee, a bowl of noodles, bread and butter, have a nice meal sir!" as the nurse disappeared by the door.

Feeling his hunger, he ate up all the breakfast served by the nurse.

Suddenly, Mitsui entered the room. Akira was stunned.

"What are you doing here?" he directly asked at Mitsui in an unfriendly manner.

"I own this place." Mitsui answered equaling Akira's unfriendly approach.

"I see. Then I should be leaving then. Thank you for your kindness. How much would that cost?" Akira asked still in an unfriendly manner.

Mitsui was the first one to give up.

"Look, I came here to speak with you okay. Kaede needs you."

"He does? Really? He already has you to take care of him…"

"You don't understand Akira. What you saw last night…and the previous days…"

"Yeah, I saw it with my two eyes. I'm not blind. You don't have to explain anymore."

"Will you let me talk first? Kaede needs a heart donor. The heart that's supposed to be used for his heart transplant was rejected by his body. We need to look for another one."

"And you're expecting me to help you?"

"Yes I am. Because I know that you love Kaede."

"Uh-oh and so is it okay if me, his ex-boyfriend would help you, his present-boyfriend?"

"Akira Sendoh! Will you stop all this childishness?" Mitsui said as he was already running out of patience.

"You will help me look for a heart donor because you are the reason why Kaede's not giving up. You are the reason why he's still fighting for his life. He loves you and he needs you. And so are you to him. You don't have to be jealous because I am his half brother. Understand?"

Akira was again astounded. "You are Kaede's half brother? The one whom he always tells me about. Oh my! How could I?" as he slapped his forehead.

"Sumimasen. I didn't mean to be jealous. It's just that I love Kaede so much."

Mitsui just nodded.

"Can…can I go at Kaede's room?"

"You can, actually, he's always calling your name but not after we talk. I've heard that you were married. Is that right?"

"Umn…well, I am supposed to be married but the wedding hasn't pushed through. I am single. No, I'm in a relationship with Kaede, we never really had a talk after what happened in the past few days."

"That's because you didn't give him the chance to explain. You just assumed. Gives me an idea that you don't trust Kaede that much?" Mitsui said.

"Uh oh, it's not like that. I'm just possessive when it comes to him. I had an argument with my father, he's so mad at me. Well, actually, I'm not a Sendoh anymore. You see, I'm just an adopted son. But don't worry, I'll be okay. Look, I promise not to hurt your brother anymore. I love Kaede so much."

"Okay, point taken…you can now go see Kaede." Mitsui smiled at Akira.

For seven days, Akira talked and talked with Kaede. He never left Kaede's side. He would tell stories to Kaede. Some funny and he would reminisce all the moments that they've had together.

Akira would just sit beside Kaede's bed. He never gets tired gazing at Kaede's beautiful face.

On the seventh day, Kaede was able to return to the world. He slowly opened his beautiful blue eyes and looked around him.

Akira was beaming happily at him. "Kaede!"

"A-ki-ra!" he said as he reached for Akira's face touching it, caressing it.

"You're real. I'm not dreaming am I?" Kaede softly said as if talking to himself.

"Kaede, look at me, touch me, I'm real, I'm here, Akira," Akira said as he held Kaede's hands.

"B..but, your wedding…"

"Hush now, babe," as Akira showed both of his hands to Kaede.

"Do you see me wearing a wedding ring?"

Kaede just shook his head.

"Good. So you know what does that mean? I am not married okay? The planned wedding for me wasn't successful. I am still yours Kaede. You never lose me. You own my heart," as Akira placed Kaede's right hand on his left chest.

"Sorry about the previous days baby," Akira said, as he slowly descended his lips towards Kaede's lips.

Kaede willingly opened his mouth urging Akira to enter his mouth, responding to Akira's kisses with the same flame and intensity.

"Ehem.. ehem…" Mitsui said opening the door.

Kaede was about to push Akira away from him but Akira held him in place. Akira's one hand was wrapped possessively around his waist while his other hand at the base of Kaede's neck. And they continued kissing until both of them ran out of air.

"Now I know why Kaede can't get enough of you Akira," Mitsui chuckled.

"Brother!" Kaede could only say as he bowed down his reddening face.

While Akira still has his one arm around Kaede's waist with his hentai smile.

"So, how are you doing?" Mitsui asked Kaede.

"Okay." Kaede answered shyly.

"So, I guess I have to leave the two of you again. I've just dropped by to know your condition Kaede."

"Thank you brother," Kaede could only say.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, here's chapter six! Well, actually, I've finished this long before but it's only now that I've had the time to upload it. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I dunno if the turn out of events are so fast… And before I forget, of course many thanks again to the people who're reviewing this fic…your reviews really keep me going especially if I can't find the heart to write y'know…

Hey, here's my reply to the reviews on the previous chapter:

**White Soul:** Oh well, I don't know if the ending will be a happy one or a sad one or a…oh well, just watch out!

**Khaesen:** That's why it's angst you know…it means the characters have to be in those painful and sad circumstances, hehe…joke! Tenchu sa review!

**Jam:** So you thought, Mitsui loves Ruru? Of course he does, but just brotherly love, hehe…hope you liked this chapter!

**Ryuen1 n' Zap Mama:** Hey there! Y'know what, I share your sentiments about those forgotten fics n' ur right, sayang talaga. Anyways, I also hate being left hanging, like asking the questions…What will happen next? Will he die? Will he live? What? Who's the new character who entered, etc. so I'm not going to be writing forgotten fics, otei…n' I'm also from my mother's womb, weeh! Corny? I'm also from the Philippines…

**t.b.c.**


	8. Chapter 7 Crossroads

**Title:** Crossroads  
**Part:** Chapter 7 - Crossroads

**Author:** Kazelei  
**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Any of the Characters  
**Pairing:** SenRu  
**Genre:** Angst

**A/N:** Wah! So, this is the last chapter. Hope you've had a good time reading my story and well, thanks for everything, for reading, reviewing, watching out for the next update and finally, we've come to the end of the journey, this story is all over. And ever wonder why the title is CROSSROADS? Now you'll understand. So, scroll down and…read!

**Chapter 7 – Crossroads**

Barely a month had passed.

A month spent for searching heart donors that would help Kaede.

Akira has contacted his loyal friends to help but nothing happened.

Mitsui on the other hand did the same thing but still, they weren't successful in finding one.

While Kaede, Kaede is getting worse as days pass by.

Akira watched him as he lay asleep by the bed together with all the necessary life support that he needs. Kaede wakes up and looks up at Akira.

Akira smiles, giving Kaede an assuring smile.

"It's ok Kaede, you'll get well soon."

"Akira, will you do me a favor?"

"Ok. What is it?"

"Can you take me by the beach? Can you play basketball with me? Can you watch the sunset with me?"

"We will, Kaede, as soon as you get well," Akira answered holding Kaede's hands.

"No. I mean now, I missed the fresh air. I'm getting sicker with all these medicine and hospital stuffs…please?" as Kaede tried his best to convince Akira.

"But…How about Mitsui? He'll get mad?"

"No, he won't know that we went out. We'll be back before he comes…please?"

"Ok. But Kaede, promise me one thing…"

"What?"

"Be strong, okay?"

Kaede didn't answer Akira. He just reached for Akira's handsome face and gave Akira a chaste kiss on the lips.

On the beach…

They were able to play basketball at a court nearby.

They did not have their usual one-on-ones but Akira was there assisting Kaede in his shots. Though drained of strength, Kaede still was able to shoot the ball perfectly into the ring. He could still do a jump shot, a lay-up shot, and even a slam dunk.

However, roughly after seven minutes, Kaede was already panting so hard. Akira has to stop him and they walk hand in hand by the beach.

The sun was already setting. It brought an enticing view to the sky. Its red orange rays that signify the end of a day and the start of the night cast out a nice color at the horizon. Kaede stopped and faced the setting sun, enticed by the view, then he faced Akira.

"Akira…"

"Hmn…"

"The sunset's beautiful."

"I know. But you are more beautiful."

"I know…" as Kaede smiled.

"Hey! That's new…"

"Nope, I know I am beautiful to you."

"You're right, you are really beautiful," as Akira caressed Kaede's cheek.

"Yare Yare, Akira."

"Hmn…"

"If I die…"

"Hush! Don't say such things! You will live okay? We will find a heart donor."

"B..but.. it's barely seven days more…if we won't be able to find a heart donor…"

"Kaede, I thought you promised…"

Kaede just closed his eyes.

"I know, but sometimes I can't take the pain anymore. Sometimes I feel like its better if I die so that I won't feel the pain…even the medicines won't take it away anymore. Aki, I'm trying…desperately trying but I cannot hold on to forever, I…"

But before he could continue what he's saying, Akira has already captured his lips for one searing kiss.

"Akira, what if I can't hold on anymore? Will you let me go?"

"I won't. You promised remember?"

"But…what if I can't? I'm already tired Akira. Perhaps this is where my life is up to. Perhaps we couldn't do anything. Akira, death does not take me away from you. I'll always be with you. I won't leave you as promised. Aki, I'm already tired."

"No! Kaede please! You love me don't you? Don't do these. If you die, I'll die. Don't you know, our destinies are entwined. We are one Kaede." As Akira embraced Kaede in a possessive manner.

"You will live Kaede. Don't lose hope."

'Akira, I'm desperately trying to live for you, for us. But you are not me, you can't feel the agony I'm going through. It's really painful. I hope you can move on when I'm gone. We have to face reality. What if within a week, no heart donor is still found? I won't have any chance anymore. Akira I Love You,' as he reciprocated Akira's embrace with a tight one.

'Let's hope Kaede. If I could take away the pain that you are feeling right now, I would, if there's only a way. Please Kaede I don't know how to move on without you.'

"Akira"

"Kaede"

"My heart only beats for you and you alone and even if my heart stops beating, always remember, that you're still the one that I'll love from here to eternity."

"I Love You Too, Kaede."

'I cannot hold on forever Akira. Seven days more, I think I should start my count down. If not for you Akira, I may have surrendered in the hands of death earlier. But you're the reason why I'm still alive, you give me strength, you give me hope…'

'Kaede please, don't give up the fight. Please live for the both of us. Don't give up. We will be able to find a heart donor. You will live. You have to…'

'Let's face the reality…'

'Let's hope…'

"Kaede, let's not lose hope, miracles happen."

"Do miracles really happen, Akira?"

**The End**

**A/N:** So that's the end. Hehe, were you expecting a happy ending or a sad ending? Told ya, the story would turn out into something that you're not expecting to happen. Well, honestly, this chapter was finished last month but I just haven't had the time to proof read and edit. Wahah! Hope, you've had a wonderful read. I hope I surprised you. Now you guys have a part in this story…what is that? If you want a happy ending then you can have the happy ending that you want and if you want a sad ending, you can also have the sad ending that you want? Who knows, someone also wants a tragic ending or a magical ending. It all depends on your imagination guys.


End file.
